


Day 3: Playing or watching a movie

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett Talbot is Whipped, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, shy Nolan as always, thiam is there for like 2 sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: The first time they hang out alone Nolan was about to have a crisis but Brett is there to make sure Nolan is okaypd: The parts of this series dosn't follow a order so it dosn't matter if you don't read the others
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Kudos: 29





	Day 3: Playing or watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with Nett bc they are my hyperfixation right now 
> 
> Happy reading:)

The first time they played a video game together was a couple of weeks after Liam and Corey convinced Nolan that Brett was also interested in him too and that he didn’t blame him for what had happened during the war.

They had already spent some time together during movie nights and occasionally in lacrosse practices, but they’d never done it alone and Nolan would be lying if he said he craved that moment, but Brett didn't want to rush Nolan and Nolan was too shy with Brett to ask him if he wanted to go out at all, so they were stuck in this circle where neither of them was doing anything.

Until Theo had enough and set his plan into action when he went to pick up Liam after lacrosse practice

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Theo asked as he tossed Liam's backpack somewhere in the back seat of his truck.

Corey and Mason had gone on a date and it was Saturday night, the coach is crazy Okay? No one knows why he puts practices on weekends at night. Only Theo, Liam, Brett, and Nolan remained in the parking lot, and other players waiting to be picked up by their parents and some others planning to go somewhere.

"We could go to the movies," Liam says as an option

“You're so boring, Dunbar”

“Screw you Raeken” Theo laughs at Liam as he pushes him

"You guys are disgusting, flirt somewhere else," Brett says, and Nolan laughs next to him

"Shut up, Brett! nobody says anything when you flirt with Nolan at practice" Liam replies with a sly smile as he watches Nolan blush, Brett only admires how the red takes over Nolan's cheeks under his adorable freckles

Before anyone can make another comment Nolan sees the coach pass by and decides to take that opportunity to distract everyone from the attention he is getting

"Good night coach," says Nolan waving a hand in farewell when the coach turns to see them

“Yeah, yeah,” the coach waves following his path and sees Theo standing next to Liam “Raeken, when you join the team?” he asks tacking his car keys out of his pocket

"Never, I'm not that crazy coach," Theo says, laughing a little

“Ha! Really debatable” replies the coach, climbing into his car by erasing the smile off Theo's lips and making the other 3 laughs

“We'll go to your house and play video games,” Theo tells Nolan to make him stop laughing

“What?”

“Come on Nolan, Liam says you have a gigantic collection of video games and your mom always works late”

"O- Okay, sure, no problem," Nolan is a little unsure, besides Liam, no one else has been to his house, let alone his room, and the very idea of having Brett there overwhelmed him a little

“Great, we'll go buy something, see you there, bye” Theo pushed Liam next to the co-pilot of his truck while he was talking and then got in the driver's side starting the car before Brett or Nolan could say anything

“So... do you need a ride?” Brett put his hands in his pockets and looks at Nolan expectantly

“Hmm, yes, please”

Both walk silently towards Brett's car, Nolan can feel anxiety taking over his body, never being alone with Brett and the fact that Brett is not his flirty self makes him even more anxious and this just makes him think Brett feels uncomfortable being alone with him, what’s Nolan supposed to do now, the car ride home is not long, but if Liam and Theo take too long to get there, how is he supposed to be alone with Brett for God knows how long and not-

“You live nearby, don't you?” Brett says, pulling him out of his thoughts when he's standing on one side of the co-pilot's door and Brett on the other side

“Yeah, it's only a couple of minutes by car, I-I Tell you the way there” answer Nolan getting in the car once Brett has unlocked it

The ride was quiet, Nolan's voice giving directions was the only thing heard in the car, Brett didn't say a word and this only made Nolan reconsider that Brett was comfortable with him after all he did.

They got out of the car and entered Nolan's house completely in silence.

“M-my room is going up the stairs, you can go up there is the blue door, do you want anything from the kitchen?” Nolan said as he walked with his back towards the kitchen, putting distance between him and Brett, perhaps a moment away from the taller could help him control his nerves

“Whatever is fine, um I see you upstairs” the fact that Brett seemed uncomfortable did nothing to help Nolan's current condition at all

"Okay," Nolan said almost screaming and disappearing through the kitchen door

Shit, shit, shit, what he's supposed to do now, he doesn't think he can be alone with him for 20 minutes without him having a heart attack and it seems like Brett couldn't stop looking uncomfortable, how is Nolan supposed to be alone with him when he can barely breathe, he can't run away from this situation because it's his fucking house and where the hell is Liam?!

"Hey," says a voice pulling Nolan out of his little crisis making him jump out of his skin instead “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you” Brett laughs a little in the kitchen and stands in front of Nolan, being separated by the kitchen island

“It’s okay, everything scares me lately” Nolan can feel the licking' smile on his face right now

"Maybe it's because you're nervous all the time," Brett says, shrugging his shoulders

“Most likely” Nolan lowers his head down in sorrow because Brett among all people realized what a ball of nervousness, he is

“So, Theo just called me, said something about him and Liam being kidnapped by his mom for dinner – “

“What?! So, they won't come?!” Nolan interrupts Brett and sounds more surprised than he intended

“I don't think so” Brett sounds cautious and if Nolan hadn't been busy panicking might have seen the almost wounded expression Brett had “Listen, I didn't mention it earlier because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but you reek of anxiety and it's pretty obvious you expected Liam and Theo to be here. The last thing I want is you to be uncomfortable with me, we don't have to hang out, I'll go if- “

“No!” perfect Nolan now you sound desperate “It's not that – “

“It’s okay, Nolan, I don't have to stay- “

“No Brett, it's just- it's just- fuck" Okay just breathe Nolan and spit out what you have to say “You don't make me feel uncomfortable and it's not because of you that I feel anxious, well partly yes it is because of you, but it's not what you think. You make me nervous, okay? I had a hard time accepting that I liked you and it was even harder to accept that maybe you like me too, I still doubt it, but that's not the point. I want to be with you. God! That sounded bad, I mean, I want to spend time with you, but the very idea of being alone makes me nervous because you're Brett Talbot the guy with the 8 abs Mason never fails to mention and I'm just me- “

“Woah Woah, slow down, you're going to faint if you don't breathe," said Brett surrounding the kitchen island so he could stand next to Nolan “First Mason needs to stop talking about my abs, I swear Corey is starting to get upset and I'm not going to lie, he’s kind of scary” Nolan chuckled and Brett saw him with a smile on his face

“I like you, Nolan, I mean it, that's why I don't like to see you uncomfortable or anxious with me, we can go slow, I don't have to stay if you don't want to, maybe spend time in school and not necessarily alone, Okay?” Brett's tone of voice was so soft that Nolan was about to melt

“I – I – “ Okay breath Nolan “I like you too, and I want to do it, oh my god! Why everything I say sounds bad, I mean I want to spend together, it will take me some time to stop feeling nervous, but I don't want my anxiety to ruin this" Nolan finally said, raising his head a little so I can see Brett's face, a great face has to be admitted

Brett giggle a little at how adorable Nolan looked being frustrated by the words he said

"At this point, I'll do whatever you ask me to do, we can play video games or we can watch TV, just name it," Brett told Nolan with a smile on his face and all Nolan could think of was how adorable he looked right now and ... his face was starting to feel warm, he's blushing and this just makes the smile on Brett's face grow

"I think playing video games would be nice, I could finally beat you in a game," Nolan mumbles the las part feeling a little confident from who knows where leaving out of the kitchen as he walks up the stairs

“Oh, it's on Holloway, but don't even think I'd let you win because you're cute” Nolan was grateful that Brett was behind him and couldn’t see how red Nolan's face was right now

And that´s how they spent the rest of the night, playing video games and bothering each other from time to time, Brett taking every opportunity to comment how cute and adorable Nolan look and watch him blush

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it !
> 
> Stay kind and safe<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
